Music and art are continuously evolving as an expression of life and the times. It defines generations and is all around us. Someone with the talent to create music and art deserves recognition from their peers and should be exposed to the general public. History has shown that someone with such talent can become a success story if they have a desire to be heard and a venue to share their talent. The present invention is a unique talent competition that creates a venue for contestants to share their talents.
The present invention takes the online talent competition to new and exciting levels. The present invention is the first online talent competition that starts in a friendly, artistic, and social network environment. The present invention then evolves into a series of onstage performances in local clubs around the country, where the contestant's friends, family, and fan base can support and encourage them as they cheer and cast their vote while the contestant struts their stuff across the stage. If the contestant advances to the next level, then the contestant will have the opportunity to work with professionals in the field of music and entertainment who will assist the contestant in taking their act to the next level. Unlike other online talent competitions, which are more popularity than talent competitions, the present invention levels the playing field. Submit your online performance, advance to level-two of the talent competition, and the contestant is given the opportunity to perform live at a local club or theater. If the contestant has what it takes and advances to the next level of competition, their musical act could be headed to a recording studio, where the contestant will be professionally recorded and videotaped. If you compete in the entertainment category, the contestant could have a professional interactive website built for the contestant to showcase their act. There are no unfair advantages or disadvantages; just honest head to head competition in every category. The journey could culminate at the grand finale, where the contestant could walk away with thousands in prize money.